


Send Her a Butterfly or Two

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 3 - POD – Thinking About Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Her a Butterfly or Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Poison gaped at the fluttering figure bobbing around the Joshua tree. Tiny, delicate things like butterflies didn't last long in the dry heat of the zones, and even less so during the rainy season. Butterflies were so rare that he barely even remembered what they were. Intrigued, he abandoned his work on the BL/ind surveillance camera and went to investigate it.

As he drew closer, he saw a shadowed lump beneath the tree and cautiously drew his blaster. As he got closer, he realized that the shape was a girl – a roadrat friend of Show Pony's named Blasta Babe. She looked to have been ghosted permanently and left for carrion, and Poison frowned. BL/ind rarely left people alone, even after ghosting them. And she was within range of the security cameras…

A tiny flutter of motion, no more obvious than the butterfly's flutter, caught his eye as he turned to go. Edging closer, he saw that Blasta was curled around something. Nudging the stained poncho aside, he couldn't believe his eyes. Scooping up the half-conscious toddler, he immediately reached for his canteen.

Why had BL/ind left her here for dead? Where was her momma's gang? How long had she been out in the elements? A dozen thoughts raced through his head as she greedily gulped down his stash.

First and foremost, he decided, she needed to get to shelter. Maybe Pony would know what to with her. As he strode to the Trans-Am, he again noticed the butterfly out of the corner of his eye. Knowing a sign from the Desert Mother when he saw one, he whispered to his charge, "Come on, Butterfly Baby; let's get you home."

\--o--

She will answer to many names over the years; Girl, Bazooka Baby, Motorbaby… but when the day comes for her to claim her true desert name, she speaks the words without hesitation. "My name is Butterfly Baby."

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/pod/thinkingaboutforever.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JydrtT4crFo)


End file.
